warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:John Tompson
Woah, Astartes gear? Im sure you know the items would be too large for a normal man. A Boltgun firing would dislocate his shoulder and he wouldnt even be able to swing the power sword --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) . . . Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) if a boltgun is too strong, why have i seen Ig models with them??????? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) That and the only astartes Armour he has is those night vision goggles. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Imperial Guard can carry bolt pistols but they are only smaller versions of the Astartes guns, specially made. The Psychon Implant puts the user into an uncontrollable rage and that would be the only time he could use the Boltgun and Power Sword, which would still be difficult by even a Deeks standards. Plus im pretty sure Lazarus already suffers from the Psychon Implant. Please dont go making some piece of crap, utterly ridiculous Guardsman that could not possibly exist, At least try to make this article believable. Give him some bloody weaknesses for god-sake, Probably give him gear he can carry and get rid of the Stimm Gland Implant. Rugar Lazarus already suffers from the Psychon and only manages to keep the crazy away and the rage subdued through various drugs --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:27, March 2, 2010 (UTC) And now there are apparently two medics, both with Psychon, in Tango... in all honesty Bolshack, if I was Lither id be a bit annoyed at you for flogging his ideas --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Well personally, you dont see my medic go round whacking peeps over the head with a shoe.. alough sometimes he will knock you out to apply a bandage, if needed.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Beside the point, a medic with Psychon who cuts people with scissors instead of kicking them with a shoe, not much difference --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh... My... Fricken... God... Im done, im out. You are infuriatingly annoying with your persistence to make a character that is above and beyond what it should be capable of. Im leaving this up to the other guys whether they think this is all fine. But I have to say it is wrong and disgusting that you have copied Lither's idea for a character --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC) We have a medic, I told you we have a medic. If you want in on Tango, you're going to need another idea. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Also we already have a corpral in Cale BarakusVegas adict 18:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) erm, so? it was Nofury himself who said i should make Tompson a corporal, but so he'd be a higher rank, i meade john a lance corporal. That, and my guy is first aid, Lazarus isnt, it says so on his own page. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :First Aid is what you do before the Medics arrive. Which Deek can do. He's got a medal for it. Look, everyone has their thing. Deek is the Commander Ripper, Virgil is the snarky officer, Cale is the mad bomber and so on. You're busting in on someone else's gig here, and the idea's coming off about as original as Jack Rambow, army veteran who goes on a rampage in a small American town and uses a crossbow. Come up with your own gimmick if you want in. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Does EVERYONE in tango have something, cause i know deek's the supersoldier. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, they're all their own, unique characters. The techie, the universal soldier, the snarker, the bomb squaddie, the coward, the shell-shocked, the sniper, the driver and the medic who dips into his own supply cabinet, and so on, in case I forgot anyone. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Can John keep the medi kit incase deek runs out of bandages? 19:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Edit: we got any guys that are good at night fighting? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Woah, When did I ever say he should be a corporal huh? I personally think he should be a Private, the article isnt good enough for a higher rank --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Could've sworn you said he should be a corporal, maybe it was someone else who said it, that, and the page isnt complete yet.. so you dont know what perfectly valid reason i might write..Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Doesnt matter what reason, your last here to the show so if another guy resents your position as Lance Corporal you will have to remove it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:49, March 3, 2010 (UTC) The show? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:08, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Just saying, if John picked up Dunbars rifle and threw it then he would'nt really have to worry about Virgil. Cole Dunbar would flat out kill him right then and there. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 03:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :And Deek would do nothing but laugh. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:41, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :: At who? John Tompson or Dunbar? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 20:54, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Well john would probably knock dunbar out first, and then dunbar would wake up with no memory of what happened, hey, maybe i should write that :D Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:00, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :I dunno. Dunbar's close to a psychotic break. He'd probably rip Thomas' tongue out with his teeth, bite off his nose and hit him with a stick til there was nothing left. And Deek would laugh. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:11, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Doubtful, , one swing is all Tompson really needs, and while dunbar is going mental, trying to rip out tompson's tongue that gives john more than enough time, John may not be able to cave peoples' skulls in, but one of his punches to the head will surely K.O. Dunbar, Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :While Dunbar is biting a lump out of his head? Take it from someone who's been in some fights, you will not manage a one-hit knockout punch when he's chewing on your ear. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I have been in fights, and i have landed punches to the side of my attacker's head, but remember, these guys (namely tompson, deek, and virgil) are stronger Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:56, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Plus when a guy is moving its a lot harder, In boxing matches sure coz there are rules and theyre facing each other but in a brawl its chaos, been there --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Erm. Dunbar will be using an Axe if he snapped. Or kill them in there sleep. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:01, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Like my momz always told me, when you punch someone, shift your body so your hitting them with as much force as is psychically possible, that, and while Dunbar's going mental, trying to rip out tompson's tongue, he wont be moving that much, thus leaving a perfectly good gap in his defenses. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Read what I just wrote bro. Dunbar is the type of guy who will kill him in his sleep, or, if he goes crazy then he won't exactly be ripping out peoples tounges. He'll be hacking them with an axe. Axe beats Fist. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:05, March 8, 2010 (UTC) He's not going to be snapping like some cartoon crocodile. When you bite someone's head, you grab their head, get in close, as in, you're pinned against them, and bite like there's not tomorrow. You're not going to get the weight behind the punch. Either way, he's not gonna land a knockout punch on someone chewing a chunk out of his head. And that's if Dunbar doesn't just take an axe to him. Although, if weapons come in, Deek's just gonna crack their heads together. And he can lift them both one-handed, so that's lift by belt, face meets face. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:06, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Also, if he's using an axe, side-step at the last sec, letting the axe get stuck in the wall, then, when Cole's trying to pull the axe out, again, a strong punch to the side of the head... Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:07, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Seriously Buster is gonna knee-cap both of em, or blow em to hell if they wanna go at each other, giving him a headache them arguing bout it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:10, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Well then rn4, if your way is right, then the people who i get into fights with are crap.. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:10, March 8, 2010 (UTC) That's how I'd rip a lump off someone's ear. And wrong Vs. Axe sequence. Sidestep at last second, axe sticks in wall, Deek beats you both into the middle of last Thursday. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC) You know what, i'll just remove it, cause this topic is taking up way to much space on this talk page. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC) oh yea, thats true, also explains the broken nose (that actually happened during Tompson's first hazing, when he smacked deek in the face without realising what he was doing. lol pwned) Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:14, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Meh, if John threw Dunbar's rifle at Virgil, he'd dodge the throw and plant a slug in his and Dunbar's forehead. No more Last Thursdays or Knee-Caps, just plain simple blood. Lol. KuHB1aM 22:53, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Completely forgot about what Vasquez might do. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:58, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha its easy to forget, hes a princess :P.... kidding Frost, dont go killing me while I sleep --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 21:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Him and Deek would probably hang Cale by the ankles over the latrine. They're like that at times. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh dont i know *he laughs, rubbing his ankles* Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:38, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Good point. Virgil has just such a list for executions and hazing. He once dropped a fire hydrant off a bridge and killed twenty people, you know. Oh, the possibilities. KuHB1aM 22:21, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i guess ai, Cale is way too valuable to go kill --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:40, March 10, 2010 (UTC) You think the hydrant was bad? You should've seen what happened when Deek dropped the White Phosphor Grenade into the Methane Digester on the Officers' Latrine. He's the reason the Promethium Depots are never near the latrines any more. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) It's actually O- blood that's the rarest. I know, I do have an unhealthy obsession with blood, here. --Lither 22:41, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Trust Rugar to know that. It's also the most valuable, because I can give that blood to anybody. --Lither 02:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC)